Fetch
by Sprinxmoonstar
Summary: Loki is now king of Asgard and things aren't looking very good for the former prince Thor. The man who was to become king of Asgard is now nothing but a slave to this new ruler and is now playing by the trickster's rules. Slavery. Abuse. One Shot.


It had only been a day since Loki had gotten his kingship, in all honesty, Thor wasn't sure of how the younger god had managed to pull it off this time. He felt baffled as he now was the one who was stripped of his title and even his clothes. He now wore nothing but a pair of torn shorts and what little pride he had left on his chest. He not dare look at Loki in the eye as he knelt, Thor was afraid that if he met eye with Loki he would attack the trickster.

Thor exhaled lowly as he hung his head down exhaling slowly as he felt the younger male's boot pressing into his skull. Loki was being far from delicate with him, but Thor hadn't expected any less. Loki had gone as far as even binding the former prince's wrist behind his back in heavy metal chains. His physique was no better, he had a large cut from under his eye down past to his upper lip and other scratches and marks along his legs.

"I only kneel at the force of you, not willingly, not...out of fear.." he breathed heavily as he tried to shift his head to pull it out from under the weight of that foot.

The Norse gods smirk curled at its very edges, seeing his brother's defeated and beaten look, making the very tips of his fingers tingle. It was rare he felt a rush this strong flow through him. "But you kneel none the less...dont you?" His boot pushed down a bit harder to , eyes narrowing to slits. "Where is your armor...Your king...Your people? Where is that mighty sense of self entitlement, brother? Perhaps...you are no better than the humans. Perhaps you crave this."

Thor could feel those chains digging deeper into his wrists as he let out a soft grunt of distaste shaking his head once trying to pull it away from under the shoe but even so he was trapped under it. "Armorless." he said simply before letting out a laugh "I not need to hide behind armor with you brother..." he said, "You have a way of opening wounds without the mighty sword." he said before running his parched tongue along his split lip, tasting the metallic flavor of blood.

Loki slid the boot off his head to the ground,before using the tip of his boot to tilt the thunder god's face upwards.

"I am silver tongued...am i not?" Emerald orbs drifted over his sibling's defeated form. The rich crimson blood from the cut below his eye was a sight he couldn't help but drink in. It literally made his heart _quake _with emotions raw deep in.

Thor blinked tiredly up at the other before letting out a grunt "Ngh..." he muttered softly the chains tightening around his wrists as he shifted, wincing in pain "Indeed...indeed you are..." he said swallowing heavily in his throat, some frustration settling in.

"Let me go Loki..." he said breathlessly "Have you not tormented me enough?"

The trickster let a tongue slide over the top of his lip as his eyes examined Thor with precision. It was beautiful. But, could use a little more work. Especially considering how the look of a broken Thor made the very core of his being stir

"Nay. I am going to keep you..As...My personal servant. Yes. Doesnt that sound lovely?"

The older man let out a soft exhale "Keep me as a servant...How unpredictable." he said softly with a wry, sarcastic laugh , licking at his lips again, trying to moisten them. "mmm...I suppose it only fair brother, no?" he asked him softly before coughing in his throat before smiling lightly at him, grunting as his lip cracked at the smile, more blood oozing from it, dribbling down his chin.

Loki narrowed his gaze to slits. Seeing Thor do anything but tremble made his look sour. He bent down so he was at eye level with the Norse god "Yes, I suppose it is...isnt it? And every time you disobey my orders, I will be forced to punish you." Now the sour look gradually melted back to his cool and calm one, running a finger up the length of his brother's throat right up to his chin, smearing crimson, so he was now forced to face his attacker. "So I suggest you fill every request."

Thor could feel Loki shifting around him, now standing in front of him crouching slightly.

"Forced to punish me...Aye...and pray tell me what orders shall entail?" he asked as he licked at his bottom lip wiping the blood away as he looked up at Loki, an eye swollen shut, a face filled with hurt, and perhaps even a bit of admiration.

The younger stood upright, letting his scepter rest under his sibling's chin "Do not cross me, brother. It would be unwise. Now. Go fetch me a drink." Of course, he knew his brothers hands were tied behind his back. But he hardly cared. That was Thor's problem, not his.

He looked up at him, not fearful but very wary all the same. He knew that Loki was ominous but even so it was no matter. The man exhaled slowly as he had stood to his feet with difficulty. He had nearly fallen over trying to get up. How pitiful. He was royalty and Odin's true heir, only to be placed so lowly. Of course he had always thought of Loki as a true heir as well but now that things had come to this he wasn't so sure that the bond they had shared as siblings even mattered anymore.

Approaching the shallow water basin he used his head to knock over the pitcher into it allowing the metal to sink to the bottom of it. The water he withdrew from he knew very well was drinking water...but now how to retrieve the pitcher...He stared blankly at the shallow pool as he leaned his head down biting on the handle and limping back over to Loki, water sloshing at his bare feet as he walked.

Loki didnt think this could be any more entertaining. A grin that threatened to split the Norse god's face in half spread from ear to ear as he saw his brother try so hard to complete his request. Once the pitcher arrived he took it from his brothers lap and pat his head in the most condescending way possible "See? Now was that so hard? Really brother, I am clearly the better king." His eyes drifted up and down his brothers form once more before pointing to the ground "Good...now, kneel."

Eyes narrowed at the new king as Thor felt that hand reach over and pet his thick blonde locks of soaking wet hair. He closed his eyes lightly "I..." he started feeling his knee beginning to give way, forcing him to fall to one of them. He hissed out in pain as his eyes fluttered, the pain subsiding. He had indeed lost a lot of blood and was not exactly sure what to do now other than kneel. His blood was all up and down the trail from the basin to Loki and he was feeling light-headed but all the same he remained quite still, obedient.

As much as Loki loved to see Thor like this, he couldn't have his servant so damaged on day one "...go to your quarters." He grumbled, pointing to a room right beside his own. In it was a simple cot with a small nightstand with a lantern on it "I can't have you dying already."

He growled a little"Why not you kill me now?!" he roared with all he could muster as he eyed him before he shook his head in had tried to make way to stand nevertheless felt his knees sink down again as he let out a loud hiss. He couldn't get back up, by the nine, in front of Loki? The one person he loathed more than anyone, only in this particular moment anyway.

Loki's eyes narrowed, a small smirk tugging at the side of his lips now "...I said, go to your _chamber_" He put his boot on the others back and gave a push, watching the once so close sibling struggle to even do something as simple as walk  
"Now."

He had attempted to stand once again but only seemed to give him a heavy glare as he was pushed, falling flat on his face. "I am going..." he said softly as he lifted his torso up again as he saw he was stuck with one option, crawling. How pathetic. Then again he could always just lay there...so he attempted to stand again falling forward on his face once more before exhaling heavily just laying on the marble-like floor

Loki stared down at his brother for a few seconds before walking to the side of him and pushing him on his back so he could get a good look at his pained expression

"...So. Being disobedient?" He purred, walking around so he was standing directly in front of the others feet. He then lifted his foot and pressed his boot hard right between his kin's legs "Am I going to have to punish you?"

He blinked lightly as he felt the other push him on his back, tightening the binding on his wrist as he gritted his pearly white teeth feeling blood drip from his wrist to the floor. As that foot reached up pressing between his thighs he couldn't help but twist and try to pull away, not to say that he wasn't in the first place "I am...trying..." he muttered quietly "I am trying to go..."

Loki, amused with his brother's attempts, pushed down a bit harder on the sensitive area. It was so rare _he_ felt like he had an advantage over Thor. Usually Thor would win or let him win- but now, Loki was in control. _He_ was the winner. And he would make a point to keep it that way "go on then. Go. Or maybe, if you ask nicely, I will help you into bed."

Thor closed his eyes. He could die of embarrassment. If Loki kept this up he would end his own life. It was a much honorable way of death, much more honorable than having to deal with the tortures that Loki was going to put him through. He closed his eyes as he had felt his stomach churn slightly "I cannot go and you know this, so why do you ask?"

"Because I want to hear the words come from your lips." The god retorted, keeping his painful boot firmly in place. He made sure there was a good amount of pressure on Thor's crotch, but not enough to cause any real pain. No. If he was going to hurt his brother, it would be in a way he would enjoy when he remember it.

The man certainly felt discomfort but he looked up at him "Please...Help me...My King help me, your servant is in need of help..." he murmured out to him as he looked up into emerald eyes, perhaps to keep Loki amused, or perhaps just to save his own skin from more punishment.

The god removed his boot and bent down so he could rest his palm on his sibling's chest. Then, a bright yellow glow emitted from every fingertip. Thor would probably begin to feel a rush of power flowing through his veins as his brother's rarely used healing began to repair his wary body.

He let out a low grunt as he felt the power surge through his body forcing up to jerk his chest upwards "mmm..." he said quietly out to him, feeling the wounds beginning to close that were dug into his wrist, the gash below his eye healing.  
"Thank you..." he said in a low huff out to the other his eyes fluttering as he had felt extraordinarily weak.

Loki didn't bother to heal him enough to change that weak, helpless feeling that Thor held now. He wanted Thor exhausted. "Good. Now go to sleep." He grumbled, not sounding too fond of having to repeat himself "I only did this to keep you in line and follow orders. Nothing else." Or, so he said. Sure watching Thor writhe in pain was too good to pass up, but he still cared for him. A lot more than he would let on.

"Understood..." he said as he had gotten up with a lot more ease now. He grunted in his throat as he still continued to limp, but his steps were a lot less uneven. He closed his eyes gently as he had gotten to the door putting his foot forward pushing the door open as he had stepped inside of the room shaking his head as he had not even bothered shutting the door but had flopped onto the cot, his back facing towards the door away from Loki

A chuckle slipped past Loki's lips as he mentally recorded the sight of his brother's defeated trudge. Something inside of him was black and writhing in the pleasure of seeing his so powerful brother beg before his feet. Little did Thor know, but his caving in wasn't boring the King. It was only making him crave more.

The man shook his head lightly, seeing the bemused expression on his brother's face as he reached out his foot kicking the door shut with irritation as he had closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to actually fall asleep. He was so weak and tired from the healing and abuse.

The loud slam echoed through the god's halls and right up to his delicate ears- But he did not make a move. Not yet. No, all of his brothers punishment would come in due time. He laid down on the bed, taking off his helm and robes to relax completely.

* * *

**Author Note: This is my second Thorki Story, It would be nice to get some reviews, yep yep!**


End file.
